


I do hate punishing you like this, my dear.

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: You refused to yield to Crowley once again, so you get punished.





	I do hate punishing you like this, my dear.

There were worse ways he could have punished you.  He would never do anything without your permission, although there were times when Crowley was pissed off enough that he didn’t care.  In those moments, you had to grit your teeth and say nothing.  

You refused to yield to Crowley once again, so you were being punished.  After several rounds of rough sex, he stood behind you holding a small plug in his hands.  “This could’ve been avoided you know.  I do hate punishing you like this, my dear.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”  His hand came down on your ass hard as you glared at him from over your shoulder.

“As I was saying, you want to play hunter with the Winchester’s, I have every right to make this uncomfy as possible.”  You felt him run a hand down your back as he gently inserted the small black plug into your anus.  “Nothing like getting fucked in the ass then plugged up, I hope it was worth it.”  He whispered in your ear and snapped you back to your room in the bunker.  You landed on the floor with an oomph and got dressed quickly before you heard a knock on your door.  

“Hey Y/N - you ready to go yet?”  

“Give me a few minutes.”  You threw some random clothes into your bag and flung your door open.  The boys watched as you walked by with twin shit eating grins.  

“So Y/N, rough night with the boyfriend?”  

“That asshole is not my boyfriend!”  You took a deep breath before Dean slung his arm over your shoulder.

“Okay, whoa, didn’t mean to upset you.”  

“It’s fine Dean, can we just go?  I just want to shoot something in the face.”  You started walking towards the garage with Sam and Dean trailing behind you.  

“Is she walking funny or is it just me?”  

“It’s none of our business, Dean.”  


End file.
